world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111113auralibby
p, li { white-space: pre-wrap; } -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 20:54 -- 08:54 TC: Hey, is this Libby? (Is this even the right handle?) 08:55 TC: I was told by a friend you might be able to answer some of my questions (no shortage of those around here) 09:05 SO: T.T . o (Yes, I am Libby. But who gave you that name?) 09:11 TC: Kate did. I've heard you know quite a bit about this game we're playing from her, and was hoping to introduce myself! 09:11 TC: My name is Aura... its nice to meet you 09:12 SO: T.T . o (Yes, it is.) 09:12 SO: T.T . o (nice to meet you as well, I mean) 09:12 SO: T.T . o (I don't exactly advertise my name) 09:12 SO: T.T . o (and I wasn't aware that Kate knew it.) 09:14 TC: I was under the impression you were acting as her guide through the game (lucky her).. though she wasn't quite clear about how 09:14 SO: T.T . o (um... no. She managed to get her hands on part of my anatomy) 09:14 SO: T.T . o (and prototyped it.) 09:15 TC: I see... prehaps here sprite revealed to her your name?(why is it such a big secret anyways?) 09:15 TC: *her 09:16 SO: T.T . o (I am just... uncomfortable with it.) 09:16 SO: T.T . o (It's no ones fault) 09:17 TC: No correct me if I'm wrong but you're whats know as a Twink correct (or prehaps as a Bargle, there has been some contestion about the proper name) 09:17 SO: T.T . o (Twink.) 09:17 SO: T.T . o (That is our race's name) 09:17 SO: T.T . o (Similar to how you are a "Human") 09:19 TC: and you're playing the game with your friends as well? (do you have your own title and land?) 09:20 SO: T.T . o (No. Our game is long since finished.) 09:20 SO: T.T . o (I have my own title and land, but those are personal things) 09:20 SO: T.T . o (I am not part of your session, I am merely offering my services as an advisor) 09:20 SO: T.T . o (But frankly I'm rather offended by how much information you seem to have gathered on me) 09:20 SO: T.T . o (Without addressiing me first.) 09:21 SO: T.T . o (It.... UPSETS me.) 09:21 TC: Gathering Information is my specialty! (and is why I've come to you in the first place) 09:22 TC: surely you must have information you're looking for as well? (most everyone does) prehapes we could help eachother out? 09:26 TC: An exchange of knowledge as it were.. I for one was hoping you could shed some light on the topic of titles (a topic few others have been able to help me with) 09:29 SO: T.T . o (There is no information you know I cannot know. I am capable of seeing every moment of your life.) 09:30 TC: Really? and how does one go about doing that? (Is it something all Twinks can do, or are you just super special ;D ) 09:35 SO: T.T . o (I don't see a reason to tell you.) 09:37 TC: hehe fair enough... but even if you can know everything I know now, what if you were to ask me a question... something I could investigate for you, that I wouldn't have looked for unless you asked me? (would that information be useful to you?) 09:38 SO: T.T . o (No.) 09:42 TC: well then let me ask a different question.. If you have all this information about the game (which I would be very interested in hearing) what is it that you want, and would accept in return? (or prehaps you'd prefer being super awesome and just telling me cause you're such a nice person!) 09:43 SO: T.T . o (You, at the moment, have nothing I desire. I'm more than happy to help, but I am not going to sit here and play twenty questions with you. I will tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it.) -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 21:43 --